Romeo&Juliet
by Cutiebeary
Summary: An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hyper, energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted, smirking bastard, what will await them in their senior year in high school? AU SasuNaru
1. Unknown Hate

_**Plot : **_An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hipper energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted smirking bastard, what will await them on their senior year in high school?

_**Pairings : **_NanuSasu (obviously) ShikaIno, and a hint of KibaHina

_**Warnings**_ : Always yaoi, Sakura hate (I apologize to Sakura lovers, but she will pass as a pain in the beginning), lemons, and swearing.

_**Words :**_ 1,951

''Does anyone ever wonder why Romeo and Juliet killed themselves?'' I asked taking a look through the book I was reading. Well, trying to read that is. Even after a month I haven't read 20 pages and it's slowly killing me.

All of my friends looked at me awkwardly, as if I said something out-of-place. ''You got to be kidding me!'' One of my closest friends shouted in disbelief, while the others silently nodded their heads. I found myself ignoring their stares and then, of course, _she_ had to comment.

''Don't tell me you didn't read _Romeo and Juliet_?'' She mumbled, somewhat surprised. I raised my brows confused. When she noticed I wasn't going to answer her question she continued and I silently prayed that she would shut up. ''Their love was so pure and strong…They wanted to be together so badly that they made a mistake…''The pink haired death trap trailed off and I already know that I don't like the story or plot.

I quickly gathered my books, throwing them in my backpack and the one book I had to read was in my hands. I turned to my friends. ''Later, losers. Got Kakashi-sensei's class next.'' I say to them and then feel a shiver run down my spine and_ not _in a good way. They all caught on what I said, and waved their hands in form of a goodbye.

Walking on the halls, with my head in the book and headphones in my ears, I barely noticed someone in front of me. That is, I didn't notice until I hit that someone. I fell down from the sudden attack and of course, so did my book and headphones. I carefully rubbed my head, my mind failed to realized that I have yet to apologize to the one I walked in to.

And when my brain realized that there was a hand place right in front of my face, offering me to take it. I was protesting in my mind, but when I thought to say something I was already pulled up by the 'force'. That sounded so Star-Wars right now. Star Wars! That's what we should be reading instead of this piece of sh-

''Watch were you're going, dobe.'' A husky voice said and I nearly choked on nothing. I looked up to the owner of the voice and was quickly lost in those deep onyx eyes. And then reality caught on to me and I noticed that he basically just insulted me. Like what?! I made a face that read what-did-you-say as I glared at him with the angriest glare I got. He then throw his eyes at my book and I saw what he meant by it.

A blush met my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile shyly. No one, except my friends, was suppose to know about me reading this crap. What kind of guy reads this stuff, willingly? ''Don't insult me teme!'' I snap, even thou I've already calm down mentally. No way was I letting this guy insult me. ''And what's your excuse for walking in to me?'' Okay, maybe I yelled the word 'me' a little to angry and to loud, even for my liking but he didn't seem to notice that because he smirked.

''You wouldn't want to know.'' He says walking past me still smirking. Even thou I only know him, for what, two minutes I have only one word that can describe him – bastard. But either way, the bastard is right, I should really watch where I'm going.

Shaking my head, I pulled the headphones over my ears again and continued the walk towards my classroom, but without my head in the book. Believe it or not, I rather not walk in some jerk like this one. Actually, who is that guy?

When I entered the classroom, to my surprise and bad luck, _he_ was there too. A small voice at the back of my head said to turn around and come back some other time, when he _wasn't_ there. But then, the louder voice in front of my head yelled not to run. Can you guess which one I listen to?

I set down on my usually place, which was in the back of the class where I could talk to Kiba and Shikamaru but since Kiba's out sick and Shikamaru ditched the day to go sleep in the gym, I was sadly left alone. Not that it mattered, I could easily talk to anyone in the classroom but only ones here are me and the bastard. And if it wasn't clear enough, I would rather go without ramen for a month then talk to him again.

I took out my book, determined to finish this book or at least finish the first 30 pages. I soon found myself confused in what Romeo is saying. Why can he just talk normal? (Y u no talk normally?!). Sighing, I put the book in my backpack and decide to listen to some more music before class starts. Well, I was going to but then someone's voice broke my thought.

''Give it up, dobe.'' His voice and his insult I could easily recognize. ''Shakespeare isn't for everyone.'' He continued giving me that weird feeling again that made me want to get up and hit him. But luckily, my father taught me to keep my anger to myself, even if the bastard was asking for it. No, _begging _for it.

''I told you,'' I kept a straight look on my face, trying not to glare to hard at him, ''stop insulting me.'' I snapped. It wasn't on purpose but then again I never was a good learner. Either way, I didn't hit him and that's a plus!

A smirk played on his pale face as he ran his hand through he's raven hair. It looked soft, way softer then my hair that's for sure. ''Then stop being a dobe.'' He said seriously, but yet that stupid smirk was there. Oh, how much I just wanted to punch it off his face.

For a few seconds, I was found cornered. What should I say? Think, quickly. ''Am not!'' I snap again, and mentally roll my eyes. Yup, that's very original and mature. Maybe I should ask him for a lollypop while I'm at it. _Stupid!_

To my surprise, he let out a low chuckle escape his mouth. Jeez, those this guy ever smile? ''Sorry, you lose this time.'' He said with a slug smirk on his lips and what it looked like a _pitiful_ expression on his face. No way! I did_ not_ just _lose_ to _him_! Normally, I wouldn't mind by this means war. And when Naruto Uzumaki says war, he means war.

''Tell me your name.'' I demand or better yet, mumble. He raised a perfectly dark eyebrow at me and I shifted in my sit. ''What? You want me to call you teme? Does that sound better?'' I asked with now me wearing that slug smirk. But I think it looked better on him. Dam him and his good-looks.

''Susuke.'' He said and it almost sounded like a purr. Either he's a narcissistic bastard or he's just trying to mess with me. Let's see…it could be both or neither. ''Yours?'' He asked and now it was my time to rise an eyebrow at him. The only reason I asked for his name was so I could later ask Sakura or Ino (the gossip queens, along with Kiba the gossip king) if they know anything about him. ''You said I should stop calling you dobe, so c'mon. Tell me your name.''

Did he just demand? My name? From _me_? ''Naruto.'' And why did I answer him? To my luck, a student entered and it cut or conversation short. I could be wrong, but Sasuke looked genuinely…not happy – dare I say it sad- that it didn't last longer. But I was seriously happy that class was about to start and I was somewhat closer to going home where I knew there were no bastards.

It was finally lunch time, and that being the only time I get to hang out with all of my friends. I quickly ran to our table, and yes, it is _ours. _I found that it was stupid to claim it, but Sakura and Ino wanted the whole student body to know that they can't sit there. Mean girls all over again.

''Hi ya guys!'' I greeted them like I usually would, and I they greeted me back like they normally would. So why did this day seem so unusual and…weird? It wasn't the weather, that's for sure. Maybe I feel stupid that my both best friends are not here.

''Naruto, was Kakashi at it again?'' One of my friends asked, and I quickly looked at Neji who was looking at me back with a worried face. Well, that was Neji after all. His sentence caught everyone's attention, well everyone that was sitting at our table and it was a very big table.

''Nah, Neji.'' I said, waving my hand in the air uninterested but I was silently hoping he wouldn't push me more because I maybe just blur out what's bothering me and I don't want them to know so I added. ''Just really miss Kiba.'' I mumbled honestly, I really did miss Kiba. I should really go to his place later, maybe give him notes. Not that he will copy them but still…a good excuse to enter his room and then play video games for hours.

''Oh, don't worry Naruto,'' Hinata assured me,'' he'll be back before you know it.'' She added with a shy smile, avoiding my eyes. She was one of my closest friends from childhood and she defiantly know everything about me yet she was still shy around me. Well, she was shy around everyone.

''Thanks, Hinata.'' I really am thankful for her always being there for me, even when I broke my leg and she would visit me everyday with Kiba and Shikamaru. I smiled to her, but I was actually smiling at me – how did I get so awesome friends? And then I remembered. ''Ino, does the name _Sasuke_ ring a bell?'' I asked again uninterested but when I said that, Ino's blue eyes shut open at my direction.

''Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?'' She almost yelled, making me shift in my sit.

''I think so, yeah.'' I muttered as I eyed my lunch.

''The sex god!'' Sakura said and everybody shifted their eyes at her. Told you she's the gossip queen. No questions asked. ''But sadly, uninterested in anyone. I heard that he didn't talk to anyone since he got here. Talk about-''

''I heard he has a girlfriend in another country, and that's why he rejects everyone.'' Ino cut off Sakura probably saying some stupid rumor she heard. That's why Sakura and Ino share the title 'gossip queen', you just don't know who's more obsessed with rumors.

Then my brain heard what the rumor is, I choked on my lunch. Everybody looked at me stupidly, while I just laughed breathlessly. When I noticed their stares I stopped laughing but still giggled a little. ''No way does that teme have a girlfriend. Have you seen his hair?'' I said and laughed again. Apparently, Shino and Neji found that funny and they laughed with me, while Sakura and Ino were shooting death glares at us. Oh come on! Even Gaara's lips twitched!

We continued our lunch and what I gathered about Sasuke was that he is a babe magnet and totally uninterested. Not much, but in war everything is a lot. As I said, _Sasuke_. This means war.

* * *

_So nervous here, this is my first Naruto fanfic, and first yaoi fic ever so every comment is welcome. Just a heads up thou, this will not be a Romeo&amp;Juliet crossover or whatever, which means NO DEATH duh. But I might put that they have forbidden love. It's better that way._

_Thank you for reading and leave a review of what you thought and if I should continue :)_

_-With love, Jen_


	2. Unexpected

**_(A/N) _**

**_Big thanks to everyone that read the story and even bothered to leave a comment! It's finally summer and I will try to post once a week, maybe... I dunno. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Beta : enRei or aka my lifesaver_**

_**Plot: **_An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hipper energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted smirking bastard, what will await them on their senior year in high school?

_**Pairings : **_SasuNaru (obviously) ShikaIno, and a hint of KibaHina

_**Warnings**_ : Yaoi, swearing,

_**Words :**_ 1.975

* * *

The day flew as it normally would and I found myself half way out of the school when I remembered – I had to speak with Kakashi-sensei about this book. I made my way to the familiar classroom I spent countless detentions on countless Fridays with Kiba. I lightly knocked on the door and when no one said anything, I poked my head inside. My first mistake.

I scowled as I saw the familiar white haired man, but not alone. Opposite from him was no other then Sasuke. Sasuke the babe magnet, Sasuke the sex God, Sasuke the- ''Is there something you need, Naruto?'' My thoughts were cut of by a rough voice, no doubt Kakashi's. I looked up to him, maybe to confuse to my liking. And then I quickly remembered why I even bothered to come here at all.

''Huh-yes!'' Despite everybody telling me I'm slow, I am very fast. Like a cat. No, like a tiger! No, faster. ''I wanted to ask you if I can read something else, because I can't understand a single word in this book!'' I yelled as I threw the book at his table where it landed with a soft thund. Kakashi's eyebrow was slightly raised, probably wondering how I passed English for 3 years now. Well, guess what? I'll pass it again! I hope…

''This Shakespeare, it's not meant to understand, but to feel, dobe.'' A voice said, a so deadly familiar voice which was I trying do badly forget from this morning. My head snapped at his direction. I bit down a growl since Kakashi is here, with us, but if he wasn't… I caught the look on my teachers' face, which was confused and surprised. I wondered why, Kakashi was rarely caught of gourd or surprised by anything.

He blinks a couple of times, and if he wasn't wearing that mask I'd guess his mouth was slightly open. ''Sasuke…You talk?'' Kakashi spoke, finally after carefully eyeing Sasuke for a long time. Which kind of pissed me off, why can't he just take his gaze from him and put it on me?

Kakashi is one of the few people (as Sakura and Ino said) that have an interest for the quite raven emo kid. The said boy just hummed, not bothering to look at his teacher at all but still looking at me with an…amused face. If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed I was the funniest thing in Sasuke's eyes. But then again, I am a funny person as it is.

He watched me, so I glared back as hard as I could – but everyone knows I can't keep a mean glare even if my life was at the line. Our teacher seemed to notice the glares, and decided to cut it of by a cough that caught my attention. While Sasukes' eyes still bore in to my head, I chose to ignore them. The hell with him!

''I see…'' Kakashi trailed off thoughtfully. Then his eyes locked with mine and I did a happy dance that the silver haired man was _finally_ listening to my calls. ''Sorry, Naruto. You still need to read _Romeo and Juliet_, '' He paused and I let a low groan escape my lips as I let my body fall on the chair disappointment. Who the hell cares about two people and their love? I sure don't! ''but, Sasuke this…feelings you speak of. Interesting…'' He continued facing Sasuke this time, admiring him. The raven, however wouldn't move his eyes from my head and it was becoming very hard to ignore those black eyes.

''But, Kakashi-sensei'' I whined looking hopefully cute enough for him to let me of without reading this book. It sure would make my life easier. School life at least, ''please, can I…maybe…'' I stopped realizing I probably sound pitiful. Worse even. Kakashi raised a perfect eyebrow at me, and I just knew he was grinning behind that mask. And that grin was beginning to scare me to no end.

''Well, I have an idea.'' He mumbled innocently searching through his papers still grinning. ''Sasuke will tutor you.'' He said grabbing the plain paper that he was looking for, signing it and filling in quickly. I let the news sink in a couple of seconds, until it hit me like heavy rain during summer time. And then, I started shaking from anger. Oh, come on.

''That is the worse idea I've ever heard! How can you even think I'd agree to this? No way in hell!'' Just to add more to the mood I threw my hands in the air to show them how much I'm pissed. To my anger rising, the raven was unfazed by this and I swore that his lips twitched a little while I was yelling, Turning to him, glaring with all of my power I growled, ''And you?! How can you stay so calm?'' He shrugged which made me even more anger if that was possible.

Suddenly, as if the rain stopped and there was a slight dot of hope in the sky I remembered Sakura telling me something about Sasuke earlier.

''_You can never force Sasuke to do anything he doesn't want to do. If he doesn't want it, he'll just throw you that Uchiha death glare. Those cold onyx eyes stare deeply in your soul, watching your every move and you can't just help but lose yourself in him. His handsome face, his high define cheeks, his hair-''_

And then I zoned out from her talking about Sasuke in that way. If I remember correctly, Ino then stepped in and they fantasized about his hair being the softest hair they ever seen or touched.

''And if we don't want to?'' I asked raising an eyebrow at my sensei. I purposely asked that question just to get a jump from Sasuke. But to my surprised, he stayed perfectly calm.

''Then I'll fail you.''

''WHAT?!''

''Naruto, I know you don't like reading. Just trust me when I say that this will change your life. Open your eyes.'' Kakashi trailed of, handing me the paper he finished filling in. I grumbled lightly, grabbing that paper and storming out of the teachers' office. When I slammed the door shot, I could hear the faint chuckle my sensei was making. I grumbled even more as I headed to the exit of my school.

Making every kind of excuse in my head about not wanting to be tutored by Sasuke, I realized he stayed in with Kakashi. Should I wait for him? Nah. Or was that expected of me? I don't care; I'll see him tomorrow anyway.

The streets were busy now, and I was almost happy I didn't owe a car. Almost. Sometimes it was hard to go everywhere by foot, and other times it was just painful. But today was not one of those days. I really needed the walk to clear my head and let my mind wonder to trivial things as I walk down the street to my work. My sensitive ears heard a loud noise that caused me to jump in surprise. Next to me was a black Mazda with blacken windows that hid the driver. Well, someone likes privacy.

The window slid down and I was met face to face with non other then _him. _''Oi, dobe. Get in.'' He said dryly. I had to bit my lip so hard not to just scream at him for his rude comment. And what's with the name calling anyway?! I harden my fists as my anger rise, and it took all I had it in me not to start a fist fight with him. ''Do you want to fail Kakashi's class?'' He asked raising a black eyebrow as if I'm an idiot.

I actually took a minute to overlook the situation. Maybe I should get in the car. But then again, I did say that I'd visit him after school. Ugh, but I still need to read this.

My mental dilemma was cut off by an angry looking guy glaring at my direction and I don't know what came over me – but I willing entered the car without a word. Lowering my head to avoid his gaze, ''Dobe, we're studying at your place. Where do you live?''

''It's in this street, just drive ahead.'' So that was a lie. I live far from school but I don't want to take him home for multi reasons. One being, it's a total mess. The others are obvious – also about being messy and I rather not have the bastard comment on every sock he finds on the floor.

Where we're going is my work. I don't want to fail English, but I also don't want to get fired because of_ him. _''Park here.'' I mumbled and he did as I asked, which made me wonder if he was willing to tutor me without the threat Kakashi made. Maybe I can ask him for help in Biology too.

This job is all I got, and my boss is the only person I can be honest with. Sure, Kiba knows about everything I do but with my boss it's different. Like he's my father figure but older. I can't quite explain it, how I feel when we talk, like I have at least one person that likes me for me.

''Naruto, you brat! You're late!'' An angry voice yelled when we walked in, and I quickly took back what I said about my boss. He's a total old perverted guy with nothing better to do then to write classic porn. ''I'm going out for my daily research. Watch the store, will ya?'' Jiraiya said not bothering checking if it was me, walking out the back door of the store. I took this chance to look at Sasuke, and then realized that he was already looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned and nervously scratched the back of my head, thinking of an excuse for lying and not taking him to my home. None came.

''Whatever, dobe. Take out your book and lets finish this.'' He said coolly and I mentally killed him three times for calling me dobe, _again_. Before I said or did anything, he took the chance to look around my workplace. ''Video store? Why am I not surprised?'' He asked and even thou he was turned, I could just feel his smirk.

That, however, didn't piss me as much as I wanted it to. I laughed cleaning up the table Jiraiya and I use to either eat or read. Sometimes I stay here and study, so no wonder there are so many books here that belong to me. Jiraiya never minded it; he was always telling me that he sees me as not a co-worker, but a friend. So much about that, he fucking left me without even asking. Some friend you are, old man!

''Hey…ur, do you want something to drink?'' I hesitated in asking Sasuke that simple question and I don't even know why. He shook it off, but I knew he noticed my hesitation by his now visible smirk.

I took his silence as a 'no', which probably was the answer if I spoke his grumpy language. I took the devil book and placed it on the table, taking a sit for myself too. When the busy looking bastard noticed I sat, he sighed and sat down next to me.

I could feel his cool figures brush my jeans innocently, and I felt like he didn't notice it and that he certainly didn't notice the red on my cheeks. He took one look at my book, probably looking how far I've gotten. When he saw, he let out another hopeless sigh and I just knew what he was thinking-

_This is going to be a long day._


	3. Work

_**Plot: **_An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hipper energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted smirking bastard, what will await them on their senior year in high school?

_**Pairings : **_SasuNaru (obviously) ShikaIno, and a hint of KibaHina

_**Warnings**_ : Swearing, OCC (very, very little),

_**Words :**_ 2.071

_**Beta : **_EnRei

* * *

I found that it was impossible not to look at those deep dark pools that kept pulling me in. I also found that it was highly possible that Sasuke was bipolar. It would take a miracle for me to get this book, both of us trying hard not to fail this year and not kill each other in between. Several times I thought about lifting the chair up and smacking him without regret, but then I remembered that I really did need his help. Out of those several times, he asked me what I didn't get when Shakespeare used those words people didn't know they existed.

'_Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.'_

I read it over and over again, trying to pin point the place that I didn't understand. Soon, I came to the conclusion that I don't understand a damn word in that small section. Well, that would be a total lie since I did know words like tender and rough but I don't understand why'd he put it there? And what the hell does _boisterous_mean?!

I was too into this line that I missed Sasuke's amused smirk and slightly raised eyebrow. ''Got problems, dobe?'' His rich voice burned my ears and I oh so wished I could kill with my eyes when I shot him with a glare. My mean glare didn't seem to affect him the way I wanted to because his smirk widened and he leaned in closer to me, eyes washing over the paper. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, desperately trying to get far away from his expensive perfume and nice aroma that all the girls seem to love. Sadly, I can see why now.

When I noted that I didn't give a smartass comeback I quickly scowled. ''Shut up, bastard! This is so hard. When Shakespeare doesn't know what word to use, he invents a new one and it's driving me crazy!'' I yelled looking down at the book. I felt pitiful, even pathetic. I, Naruto Uzumaki; star athletic , best at every sport, can't read a stupid book. Yup, a lot of things to pity there. Like the fact that Sasuke Uchiha; schools genius, best at every subject, Sasuke the babe magnet, was tutoring me. Actually, now I'm maybe pitying him…

He let out a low chuckle that could make any girl faint, without her permission. And it didn't help that I was sitting half foot away from his body and that he was basically leaning over me. ''What lines are troubling you?'' He asked looking at me and I, yet again, nearly got lost in those pools again. I would've replied if I could've remember to speak. Or even to breath. I swear, it's not healthy for Sasuke be this close to any human. So I just nodded in response for him to continue and he shoot me the most gorgeous smile I ever seen.

That's when I first realized that Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous.

Quickly avoiding his gaze, so he wouldn't see the pink color that was forming on my cheeks, I turned to look at the page. My finger trailed the line I didn't understand. Sasuke leaned in even further and boy, was I ready to jump of my seat when I felt a hand on my thigh. He's just balancing himself, Naruto. Chill. Breathing in almost unnoticeably, I looked at him thinking it was safe this time. Bad idea, he looked more handsome from the profile. Damn him and his good-looks.

He turned to me, eyebrow slightly raised and I immediately knew that he didn't understand why'd I need help. I felt anger raising as I looked at that cool and (I would never admit it out loud) handsome face. ''I don't get what the writer wanted to say.'' I explained through my clenched teeth. A wave of calmness washed over me when he smiled at me, making me turn my face to the book again. I can't really explain that feeling that rose in me, but it was definitely something new.

''Dobe,'' His voice made my head snap at his direction which was a huge mistake cause that move made us accidentally brush our noses. I found it unbelievably embarrassing but he didn't seem to notice my discomfort as he continued. ''I told you that you shouldn't focus on the words, but-''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah_. Feelings_.'' I cut him off saying the word with such venom in my voice that I surprised even myself. Well, it was a well-known fact that I am a very open person. Feelings came easily to me and I've never had any problems showing them. But when it came to me to _discover feelings, _I was oblivious to it all. No matter how much they were obvious, it took me time to figure out someone else's feelings.

''Well, tell me then.'' Sasuke said with a perfect dark eyebrow raised, daring me to look away. ''What do you feel when you read this line?'' His mint breath hit my face and the only thing I could think at that moment was how _close_ he was. He looked at me with a slightly tilted head, waiting for my answer.

''I…'' Starting, I found that I forgot to speak. _Again_. ''think that Romeo was disappointed in love.''

''Care to explain?'' Sasuke asked, raising a brow at my stupid answer. In my defense, it was the first thing that came to my mind. Heck, It was the only thing that came to my mind while Sasuke was this close.

''He says he fell out of love.'' Remembering a few lines before this troubled one, Romeo was talking with his best friend that he _no longer holds any romantic feeling for a girl_ \- his words, not mine! I wonder…was he gay?

''That's not good enough.'' Sasuke said, moving away from me. I felt relief wash over me, but then there was something else. I couldn't place my finger on it. Was it regret, guilt, _sadness _even? ''Dig deeper, dobe. What would you do if you were in Romeos place?'' With that question, my mind got many ideas on what would I do, but there was one that was the loudest.

''I would…I wouldn't give up on love.'' I nervously bit my lower lip, as I continued to think out loud. ''He says that love's too rough. That it hurts like thorns on a rose. But if the love is strong enough, he… shouldn't have given up.'' I finished, releasing my lower lip from my teeth. When I gazed up to my tutor, he was watching me with, what looked like, confused expression mixed with incredibility. We stayed like that, for what seemed like a very long time, and the silence was broken when Sasuke realized he was still staring at me. He shifted in his seat, taking a deep breath and avoiding my eyes.

''Very good.'' He mumbled so lowly I could barely hear him. But when I did, I couldn't help but grin widely at his comment. _He_ complemented _me_. Willingly. Turning my head towards the side, the yellow clock came into view and my eyes widened as I realized the time. 6 o'clock already? We started at 2! Reality hit me when I remembered I should be home in half an hour or I'll miss desperate housewives!

''It's late.'' I mumbled slowly, still not facing him. Sasuke was a cocky self-centered bastard that only smirked or made fun of me… ''And I really should be closing.'' So why did I feel so sad saying this? I sounded like I was wishing we could stay longer, talk more, get to know each other better.

''Yeah.'' He mused gathering his books he pulled out to study while I read my book. ''Do you want a ride home?'' I snap my head in his direction a little to fast to go unnoticed. His expression was soft and I couldn't help but smile.

''Sure,'' I said, my voice so low that he may have misunderstood me. ''Iruka's gonna kill me if I'm late…'' _for the season première of desperate housewives_.

Because of my boss who basically ditched me, I was forced to close the shop earlier and keep the key to myself. I remembered he told me if I were to close earlier, I should leave the key under the rag. And that usually did the trick…until one night someone robbed us. So, just to be safe, I decided that I would take the key with me and open the shop after school. Unlocking my phone, I saw two new messages.

_From : __**Iruka**_

_Grab popcorn on your way back. And don't be late._

_From : __**Dog-boy**_

_Thanks for dropping of my notes, best friend. Should I bother you with my presence tomorrow or would you rather I stay home?_

I couldn't help but chuckle lowly at Kiba's text. But before everything else, I clicked for the new message, typing with my super fast and trained fingers to Jiraya that I closed earlier and that the key is with me. A few seconds later, I got an answer that was a bunch of random letters and numbers. The old man is probably drunk, no doubt about it. Ignoring the text I got, sliding away the notifications my finger pressed Kiba's text again.

_To : __**Dog-boy**_

_My apologies, princess. Did you ask Hinata to write that second part or did you trouble your brain?_

Smirking to myself, I put my phone back in to my pocket and locked the door, twice. I turned to Sasuke, expecting him to be behind me but my eyes traveled to his car, where he was peacefully waiting for me. The guy is fast! I didn't even hear him. I blinked a couple of times and then reminded myself of the text I got from Iruka.

Sliding in the passenger sit, I buckled up. ''Can we please stop at one shop, I need to buy…something.'' I asked, avoiding the word 'popcorn' because it'd lead to stupid questions which would make me uncomfortable in the end.

He lightly nodded, and with the speed of light drove of to the nearest market. I quickly bought the popcorn, putting them in my bag so he wouldn't notice. I know that I _may_ be going overboard and if it was someone else, I wouldn't mind that much. But it's not _someone else_, it's Sasuke Uchiha. For all I know, he'd probably make fun of me.

When we pulled up in front of my home, I gracefully thanked him. Actually it was more like a ''thanks for the ride, bastard'' and add a snort in that sentence, and you basically get my 'graceful thanks'. Sasuke, however, smirked and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I could just feel the blush coming to my cheeks, but I chose to ignore it.

It was awkward silence until I, being the loud mouth I usually am, couldn't take it anymore. ''And thanks…for helping understand Shakespeare. You're a really good teach.'' I grinned openly at him, and I could have sworn that he was caught of guard by that sentence. It almost made me proud, knowing that I could make Sasuke lose his cool.

''Whatever, dobe.'' He said uninterested and I took that as a sign that I should leave his car. But it felt awkward leaving with just a bye, didn't it?

Without even thinking fully of the goodbye, I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. While I was still very close to him, I blinked a couple of times, taken by surprise. What made me do that? He was stunned too, his smirk gone and replaced with an unusual straight line. My mind was going wild – what do I do, what should I say?!

The only one good answer was to get the heck out of that car and run in my house. There's two things in that sentence that are so very wrong. One, it's not a good answer, it's horrible but it's the only one I've got. And second, Uzumaki's do not run.

_Except now,__**run**__!_

I turned and ran – quickly walked- to my house. When I was in front of the door, he turned on the car and drove off.

_What the fuck did I just do?_


	4. Reality

_**Plot: **_An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hipper energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted smirking bastard, what will await them on their senior year in high school?

_**Pairings : **_SasuNaru (obviously) ShikaIno, and a hint of KibaHina

_**Warnings**_ : Swearing, OCC (very, very little),

_**Words : **_1,338

_**Beta : **_EnRei

Thank you : **Cherri101, Glompeh, Haruka Uzumaki21, Meraina Neterya Potter-Snape, .KYUUN, Naruto7771, donthateapreciatexyaoix, enRei and itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches** for favourting

Thank you : ForgetfulMangoes,GeneralUnicornDuckpudding, Glompeh, Gynet-Coral-Melody-Laterza, Hallow135, Haruka Uzumaki21, IronicKittens, Jessie76, .KYUUN, Sin69, Zeus'sSins, actingfreak, ainman 8766, donthateapreciatexyaoix, enRei, jasono346 and loveunaruto for following!

Review answers at the bottom!

* * *

''Do you guys believe in _true_ love?'' This time I couldn't help other than ask. Closing the book, I faced three pair of alert eyes and one pair indifferent.

''Naruto, is that about that Shakespeare-love shit over again?'' The loudest voice, definitely the one I'm most used to, says and I give my full attention to my mutt-like best friend. His brows are knit in a confused matter; his lips slightly opened as if he was trying to say something further but failing.

My stare was like an arrow. It landed on his dark eyes and the way he looked after that may even been hilarious if I wasn't so serious. ''What do you mean 'again'? I'm pretty sure I never talk about Shakespeare, let alone love!'' The word was getting harder and harder to say as well as use. It'd be stuck in my throat and then roll of my tongue like the finest noise. And every time I read, said or used that word, I thought of one person only.

There he goes again! Randomly popping in my mind when I say that word. I generally wouldn't mind, but he makes my tummy do flips and it makes my cheeks burn so bad. For some reason, he makes me smile when he looks at me with those eyes that flatter my heart.

''I, for one, don't believe in love.'' Neji proudly announced, looking away from his book and focusing on me. I frowned at the statement, looking at him with my big blue eyes for an explanation. ''There is a thing call respect and disrespect for such a person. When the respect goes over, you 'love' said person. Love doesn't exist. It's just a cheap way to get girls…'' He trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

''Shut up, dumbass.'' A hand made contact with Neji's backside, the pressure pushing him to fall on the table headfirst. The hand belongs to a bunch of messy blond hair and an unimaginable beauty that is Temari. She smiled at the group, and set down next to Neji, lightly hugging him. ''Don't listen to him Naruto. True love does exist.''

My face cheered up at that. ''You think so?''

Nodding her head, she took a bite out of her hamburger. ''Yes. Just look at Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Sakura, Me and…'' She blushes, turning her head down to avoid everyone's stare.

''Both couples you named aren't actually together'' Sakura said, sending her a death glare. Her voice makes me sick these days. It's like Sasuke and Sakura have completely different effects on me. ''I know I'm never going to date Lee, not in a million years at least.'' She promised, wiggling her head proudly.

''But, Sakura-chan…'' A broken Lee whispers, as Shino pets his back adding a hopeless look.

''Don't be so rude-'' Ino, my best friend and also Sakura's, tried to defend Lee's lost pride but was impolitely cut off by the annoying voice I hate.

''Besides, I have someone else on my mind…'' She trailed of, her green eyes observing the cafeteria to find that someone. Haruno Sakura was known for her deadly kicks and unneeded aggression. Most of the times, my comment wasn't needed so I'd get off without bruises. But when I do comment or complain –and she doesn't approve of it- I get a few nasty injuries.

Unlike me, Ino and Neji have a right to dramatically roll their eyes. All the others carefully observe her finding her crush whereas I pull my orbs to the book. I heard a noise similar to a squeal that came from the pink haired girl. Choosing to ignore that awful sound I continue reading the paragraph.

''Sasuke-kun, you came to sit with us!'' My eyes snap to Sakura, and then land on the tall person she was talking to. The person that made my hands cold and mind blurry, Sasuke.

''Oi, dobe. Let's go.'' Before I even got a chance to question where or when, he pulled me out of my seat with a single pull. No wonder he's so good at any sport we play. I glance at my friends who were fairly uninterested that I left. When we got out of the cafeteria, my hand suddenly felt cold.

Then I realized that he was holding my head in front of the full cafeteria. A red color made its way to my cheeks and I found it too obvious on my tan skin. ''I'm not helping you tonight.'' He said powerfully, piercing his eyes into mine as if I was his enemy. My brow rose followed by a giant grin.

''Why? Found a girlfriend?'' I asked, wiggling my eyebrows still wearing a goofy grin. His reaction, the smirk with a gleam in his eyes, was not the one I was expecting. What also came unexpected was my impact with the wall and Sasuke's body awfully close to mine.

''Jealous?'' Came the whispered question.

If there was a point in my life when I was embarrassed enough to blow up, this would be it. He being this close to me and looking so attractive these days was certainly not a good thing for me. And after last night, I should watch what I'm doing when he's around. The last thing I want is to freak him out.

''Of course! I'd love a girlfriend!'' I grinned once more, scratching my chin in a naive way. He was right; I was jealous. Of her. She gets to spend time with him when he should be with me, helping me pass and having fun along the way.

He hummed tracing his point finger over my cheeks; observing the scratch marks on them. His smirk deepened as he leaned to my ear, his black locks tickling my jaw line. My insides exploded when his mouth made contact with my cheek. ''You didn't let me give you a goodnight kiss.''

...

He kissed me!

''Naruto, what's up with you all day?'' I raised my head to look at a big blur of white. Rubbing my eyes, I hummed tiredly. I must've dozed off after the last costumer. When my image sharpens, I saw Jiraiya in front of me with a disappointed stare.

''Huh?''

His head drops as he shakes it calmly, dissatisfaction written on his old face. He sits as he glances at me with a knowing look. Like he knew that I wasn't myself today. ''Tell me what happened.''

Jiraiya might be the one who keeps me up during nights to manage video games but he's also the person with who I'm most familiar with. Not even Iruka who has been my guardian for 10 years, doesn't see me like Jiraiya. There was always this connection between us, like he's family despite him being my boss and sometimes, lecturer.

''Nothing out of the ordinary.'' I voiced my thoughts that have been bothering me the entire day. ''I went to school, I slept during math, I hung out with my friends, talked to Sasuke and worked here. So why does this day feel so…''

''Non-ordinary?'' Jiraiya suggested. I bit my lips not sure what to say. After moments of silence, I nod my head for him to continue. ''Are you aware that you blushed when you mentioned Sasuke?'' He smirked ever so devilish and I stared wide eyes in disbelief. He's right!

I was caught off guard. ''No- I-… No I didn't!'' But to his delight, when I checked my cheeks, they were indeed hot and red. I sank in my seat even more, grumbling words he couldn't understand. It became a habit over the years I spent with Iruka.

''Naruto, boy… The reason your day was so non-ordinary, or special if you will, is Sasuke's doing.'' Golden brows narrowed in confusion as I bit my lip for a second time. The white-haired man saw my puzzlement and rolled his eyes dramatically. ''You're in love, you brat!

**(A/N) - I felt like Naruto would take chapters to figure out his feeling so I let Jiraiya help him here. Did anyone read the new chapter in the manga? Am I the only one that's pissed at Sasuke?!**

**Haruka Uzumaki21 : **Thank you!**  
**

**kinkou : **Little late with the answer, but thank you!

**donthateapreciatexyaoix : **I love your name heh. Thank you!

**enRei :** ofcourse!

**Naruto7771 : **It's what I do :D

**Naruto 7771 : **Nah, don't worry. If anything, he just made things better!

** .KYUUN : **Thank you so much! I share the same obsession because perverted!sasuke is so much more better than the stereotype. xD

**Guest** : I'm so ashamed right now! T.T i fixed it, thank you so much kind guest :)


	5. Best friend chat

_**Plot**_: An old romantic yet tragic story brings two very different guys closer. With one being a hyper, energetic blonde and the other one being a perverted, smirking bastard, what will await them in their senior year in high school?

_**Pairing**_: NaruSasu, ShikaIno and KibaHina.

_**Warning**_: Swearing, OCC

_**Words**_: 1,926

_**Beta**_: EnRei

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing!

Thank you **scaara **and **wolfmoon **for favourting!

Thank you **scaara**, **vbullrocks9 **and **wolfmoon **for following!

Review answers at the bottom!

* * *

I decided on openly avoiding Sasuke until I knew if what Jiraiya said was true. That meant ditching the first two periods we had together and not going to lunch when I was dying to eat ramon. My guardian, Iruka was probably going to be mad for my absence, but better to face an annoyed Iruka than a smirking Sasuke any day.

Let me make myself clear; Uzumaki's don't _run away_. We simply fast-walk to the nearest bathroom in hopes that no one would bother to check inside. At least, that's what I did most of the day. Luckily, Shikamaru also ditched his second period to sleep of course, but ended up talking to me so I wasn't completely bored.

I managed to go through the rest of my classes peacefully, not being seen by Sasuke. Sakura was the only one who questioned my absence, but apart from her, no one noticed and no one cared. Not even Kakashi, who almost always noted me ditching classes. My friends indifference was the reason I was in front of my sick best friend's house, who I cruelly ignored the past few days.

My hand reached up to knock the wooden door and it slightly opened, revealing my best friend's unusual cold stare. ''What do you want?'' He growled, causing me to flinch. Kiba was never mean or unpleasant, it simply wasn't in his nature to be like that, so you could imagine how awful I felt having to hear that.

I glared back at him. ''I brought notes from school,mutt.'' I replied, lightly moving my back, showing him my backpack. I grinned when he opens the door and leads me in his warm house I grew up in.

We slowly walk to his room, uncomfortable silence surrounding us through each step. Once we reach his stuffy and small room, I let my body fall on his messy bed while he sits on his couch. A small smile traces my lips as I notice the movie he was currently watching; our favorite. ''You still watch this?'' I comment, sitting up straight and facing him.

Kiba smiles weakly before coughing, shaking his body forward. ''Ah, yes... I missed you, what can I say.'' He admits, laughing as he throws a pillow in my direction. I catch it swiftly, putting it in my lap as I laugh too.

''I missed you too, dude.'' It was rare for us to have such a conversation, but it wasn't unnatural; It was welcomed and needed. I was in desperate need of advice and a best friend. I lay the pillow on the sheets, turning my full attention to Kiba. His hair was even more messier than usual, his under-eye circles black, his skin tone unhealthy pale. He looked like a ghost.

My staring was cut off his husky voice. ''Don't look at me like that, man. I'm still alive. So what's up?'' He assured me, before asking me what's new in our school. I roll my eyes at that. He is actually asking if Hinata found a new boyfriend while he was sick.

''Don't worry, lover boy. Hinata is still single. Shikamaru is still bored. Sakura is still annoying...'' I trailed off, lowering my head to his wooden floor, that had random things messily thrown on it.

''What about you?''

This question catches me unprepared. A slight astonished look plays on my face as I jerk my head up to him. My best friend is flashing me his knowing smirk. Of course he'd know I need advice, we've _only _been friends since childhood. I cough lightly, trying to find the voice I didn't even know was lost. ''I...I think I am in love. That's what Jiraiya said anyways. I-'' Bitting my lip, I stop so I could check his reaction. He doesn't seem surprised, nor eager for me to continue.

He crosses his weak tan arms, leaning back on the couch. He scans my face, as if trying to solve a mystery. I stare back at his dark eyes, also crossing my arms. ''I get it, dude.'' He finally answers, his hard stare turning in to a reassuring gaze. ''So who is the unlucky girl?''

I gulp, looking away. This was the part I was most nervous about. Of course Kiba would think it's a girl, I've only been in love with one girl in particular. That one girl being Sakura and me being a clueless first grader, it doesn't really count. ''Well...'' I start, facing him again. Come on, Naruto! You can do it. ''It's...Sas-uke Uchi-ha.'' My voice unintentionally broke down while I was speaking, making my best friend tilt his head in confusion. I repeat the name once again, despite the twists and turns I feel in my stomach.

Black eyes burn deep holes in my head. ''What?'' His voice is surprisingly very serious. ''The Sasuke _we _hate? The smirking bastard that gets better scores that Neji who is, like, a genius?'' My best friend ranted, now standing and walking around his untidy room.

''Umm... Yes?'' I mumbled.

There is silence that drags for a minute or so. I can't face him; my eyes won't open to see his disappointed look. Kiba sighs in what seems to be defeat. The bed deepens as I feel him sit next to me. ''Look, dude...'' He starts but suddenly stops. Kiba, for the first time, was lost for words. ''Dude... You gotta tell the prick how you feel.'' I immediately jerk my head towards him to be faced with a reassuring smile and gentle eyes.

''No way! I'd rather confess to Iruka that I don't like Desperate Housewives.'' I admit, smiling at the end. After that sentence, Kiba's room was filled with loud laughter.

Kiba let the subject go easily. We didn't speak of it, but we rather played video games and watched movies until I remembered my job. All in all, It felt good having someone to give you advice and just listen to you, at any time of the day and for that, I was very happy.

''Brat, I'm going out. Close up, will ya?'' Jiraiya asked, walking to the door of the shop and waving his hand along the way. It was no surprise he left early, he always did after all. But I had hoped he would stay at least a little bit longer.

The door closed loudly, and I turned on my heel to search the storage room where Jiraiya gave me a few chores to do. Doing chores wasn't half bad, I would get busy for a while and besides, I needed a great distraction. I lifted up the boxes filled with the newest video games I was yet to unpack, and walked to the main desk. I got back to the storage room to get more boxes, when I hear footsteps approach me.

''Dope.'' A husky voice startled me, making me swing around to the bastard that scared me. My cheeks flushed when I saw who it was. It was probably already clear since there was only one person in the world that _ever _called me dope. Sasuke _freaking _Uchiha.

''Ah, bastard, you scared the hell out of me!'' I croak, visually relaxing after letting my anger out. ''Why are you here?'' Glaring at his well built body, I voice my thoughts. I never would've expected Sasuke to just come to my workplace. Maybe he wanted to buy a video game, who knows. I mentally snorted, as if. The time I got to spend with Sasuke, one thing was clear- he was unable to have any type or form of fun.

''You weren't in school. Sakura also said she hadn't seen you in the morning.'' He answered quietly, making my eyes widen slightly. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Was the great and mighty Sasuke Uchiha _worried _about _me_? And did he ask my friends about me because he _cared_?

I shook my head, forgetting that Sasuke was right in front of me. No, Naruto, that couldn't be it. ''You talked to Sakura?'' The question wasn't put well; _why _did you talk to Sakura was what I was thinking. But realizing I couldn't just ask that, it would seem as if I cared that he talked to the girl that was head over heels for him. Which I did, of course, care.

He casually walked to the nearest sheft, scanning it dismissively. Seems like Sasuke was lost in his thought too. ''She talked to me.'' The raven haired boy corrected me, grabbing a video game from the first shelf, looking over it indifferently. His voice was deep, but strangely soft. My eyes followed his hand as he put it back in its rightful place, and then slowly walked to me. ''How is the book coming along?''

''The book...?'' I repeat his question. What book? Was there some homework I wasn't aware of? Which wouldn't be anything new, because most times I was unaware of school activities. He raised an elegant black eyebrow at my confusion. Wait... ''Oh the book! -Well, I got to the part where Romeo kills...that guy...'' I gulped. The truth is, I was distracted while reading that paragraph last night, so as a result, I am not really sure what I've read.

''Tybalt.'' He says, making me tilt my head it confusion. ''That guy is Tybalt.'' He explained, smirking. A strong reddish color decorates my face and next, I am unable to keep from sticking my tongue out. Yes, I know it's childish, I know I'm _maybe _above that, but at the moment it was the best response I could think of.

Sasuke's smirk widens even more. ''Do you need help with that?'' Black eyes land on the boxes on the main desk. His question, thou, surprises me deeply. Sasuke? Help? Someone other than himself? Was this reality? ''Don't glare at me like that, okay? I feel like doing something nice today. Don't judge.'' His voice was now low, his dark bangs covering his face.

I didn't even realize I was glaring, but never the less, I grinned widely. ''Yeah, sure! I really need help with these boxes...'' I trailed off, looking around the shop that was filled with some unopened ones. I sigh; this is gonna be a very long night, but I guess it won't be so bad considering Sasuke was here to help me. It still sounded weird in my head.

Grabbing the last video game out of its box and putting in on its well deserved place on the shelf, I grinned proudly, lacing my hands behind my head. ''A job well done!'' I cheered, turning to an exhausted Sasuke who was sitting on the Jiraiya's favorite chair. I know it's his favorite because he doesn't let me sit on it whenever he's around.

He sighs, a smirk still painted on his face. Oddly, he seems satisfied by the accomplished chore. ''Want a ride home?'' He gets up while I'm still grinning like an idiot.

''You know it!''

* * *

**Naruto7771** : Thank you so much! :)

**the anony-mouse** (Guest) : I'm so late xD


End file.
